


DAVE AND KARKAT YELL AT EACH OTHER JUST A BIT

by itsrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrose/pseuds/itsrose
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	DAVE AND KARKAT YELL AT EACH OTHER JUST A BIT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsdave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdave/gifts).



DAVE: KARKAT  
KARKAT: WHAT  
DAVE: KARKAT  
KARKAT: WHAT DO YOU WANT  
DAVE: KARKAT OKAY  
KARKAT: OKAY  
DAVE: AAAAAAAHHH  
KARKAT: AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!  
DAVE: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
KARKAT: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
DAVE: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
KARKAT: OOOWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
DAVE: WOWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
KARKAT: WAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
DAVE: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
KARKAT: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
DAVE: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
KARKAT: AAAAAA  
DAVE: AAAAAAAAAA  
KARKAT: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
KARKAT: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK  
DAVE: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
DAVE: SSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
KARKAT: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
DAVE: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH  
KARKAT: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH  



End file.
